the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Pristine
Background Pristine is a brony artist who has done a few written analysis on her DA account. She is a white alicorn. Reasons for creating an alicorn are stated in the first picture she did of her ponysona. Excerpt from My Ponysona: "I wanted my Ponysona to be an alicorn because even before MLP, I loved winged unicorns (as I called them). Plus I feel I've overcome so much and pretty much 'mastered' myself you could say because I known who I am. Alicorns aren't perfect and I am certainly not perfect! lol." She does have a few videos on her youtube page, primarily made up of video blogs and MLP videos using her vector. She also has a few videos featuring her artwork. In the future she wants to create animatics. Most of her focus is creating artwork on her Deviant Art Page. While she does a lot of MLP related artwork (mostly she draws Brony OCs), she also does animal portraits, anime related artwork, and also creates stories. She loves creating written countdowns on her DA page too. Character Background on OC Found here- http://pristine1281.deviantart.com/art/Pristine-s-Back-Story-658249571 Pristine the Alicorn currently traverses the universe and this is how she found the Rift. She doesn't see herself as a princess and refuses to be called one. Her cutie mark is the Yin/Yang symbol and her specialty is balancing out magic by transferring it from one source to another. She also has the ability to purify magic. Side effects of doing these things though is that she can tire out from overuse. She's a natural born empath and has great knowledge of healing magic. Her coat is pure white, and her mane is royal blue, violet, and yellow. Trivia *Pristine literally means purity. *The name originally came from one of Tiffany's original characters from her story, The Lost One. It was the name of the main character. *Pristine the character has a soul mate named Lance, who's name also came from The Lost One and is the love interest of the main character. *Pristine's is a huge fan of AnY and has been known to fangirl when he's around. *Is actually a bigger Moonie (Sailor Moon fan) than Brony. *Besides being a fan of anime, Pristine is also an avid gamer from board games to video games. Her favorite type of game though is pinball. *Pristine has been drawing since she can remember, but didn't take art seriously until the 2nd grade. *Is a Gen 1 fan. In fact, she became a fan of the original show because it had unicorns in it. *Considers herself to be a "unicorn fanatic" because of all the unicorn memorabilia in her room. *Favorite movie is Studio Ghibli's Howl's Moving Castle *OC Has Appeared Manga Kamen's Halloween Specials, Kamen's Cavalcade of Creepy Comedy and Silent Ponyville. *Has appeared in the Alicorn Dance on Lightning Bliss's channel, and is set to appear in her Bronies Dance On the Ground, which has an rough animatic atm here. ''Links'' DeviantArt: '''http://pristine1281.deviantart.com '''YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/Zodia195 Gallery reference_page__pristine_ponysona_by_pristine1281-d7selwo.jpg|Reference sheet by Pristine herself|link=http://pristine1281.deviantart.com/art/Reference-Page-Pristine-Ponysona-470974056 master_of_the_rift__request__by_pristine1281-d7ytyki.jpg|A piece of art featuring Voice of Reason and SEGASister|link=http://pristine1281.deviantart.com/art/Master-of-the-Rift-request-481768002 ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,New canvas Copy.png Category:Alicorn OC Category:Female Category:Alphabetical Category:Artists Category:Bronalysts